


Profané

by Garmadder



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Français | French
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-27
Updated: 2016-12-27
Packaged: 2018-09-12 16:33:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9080578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garmadder/pseuds/Garmadder
Summary: Les yeux de Percival Graves s'ouvrent sur l'obscurité. Où est-il ? Que lui est-il arrivé ? Une très désagréable impression persiste en lui, et la confrontation avec un célèbre mage noir va raviver de douloureux souvenirs. [Spoilers Fantastic Beasts, ça va de soi]





	

**Author's Note:**

> Avant même de voir Fantastic Beasts, je savais que j'allais adorer Percival Graves. Le film ne l'a que confirmé, malgré une fin très frustrante et désolante concernant ce personnage... J'aime énormément le Percival original (même si on n'en sait rien, du coup... c'est l'effet Maugrey) et déteste le choix de casting pour Grindelwald... enfin bon. J'ai ressenti le besoin pressant d'écrire un OS sur Graves, et le voici enfin.

**PROFANÉ**

Ses yeux s’ouvrent mais l’obscurité demeure. Lui qui se croyait mort depuis des heures ne dispose maintenant de l’aide d’aucun signe extérieur pour réviser son jugement. Plus les secondes passent, plus il souhaite retourner à l’état dont il vient de se tirer : c’est une impression floue de flotter entre le sommeil et la veille, entre la vie et la mort. Mais depuis que ses paupières se sont relevées, il reprend peu à peu conscience de son corps engourdi, endolori, et l’oppression exercée par les ténèbres qui l’entourent. Trop épuisé pour paniquer, il n’en ressent pas moins l’angoisse et le malaise générés par sa situation.

Supporter le poids des ombres, il connaît. Sa carrière d’Auror l’avait fait côtoyer bien pire. C’est une tout autre sensation qui le tourmente à présent : à mesure que son esprit s’éveille, une désagréable impression se diffuse en lui : quelque chose lui a été pris de force. Une invasion de sa sphère, une violation de ses frontières… c’est indescriptible, mais puissant. Un manque profond se fait ressentir. Une sensation de vide aussi noire que le lieu dans lequel il se trouve. Il faut se rattacher à la réalité. Reprendre ses repères.

Nom ? Percival Graves. Ça, au moins, il s’en souvient, et personne ne peut le lui enlever. Profession ? Auror, couplé avec différents postes au MACUSA. Son corps a encore une consistance : il est trop faible pour se lever mais ses mains sont libres. Il s'en étonne… Il est captif, mais libre de ses mouvements. Et comment est-il arrivé là, au juste ? C’était le dernier mystère à élucider. Malgré ses efforts, il ne parvient pas à dénicher ces informations dans sa mémoire. _Oubliettes_  ? Est-ce le sort qui lui avait été réservé ?

Des bribes. Une lumière aveuglante, des hurlements, des silhouettes… Ses derniers souvenirs. Et avant cela ? Un voyage. Où ? Dans quel but ? Là, sa mémoire ne lui est plus utile : ses missions, récemment, n’avaient qu’un seul objet. Gellert Grindelwald. Comme toujours, on envoie les Américains quand les Européens ne savent plus comment gérer leurs problèmes. Il y avait de fortes chances que le mage noir soit la cause de son état. Mais où étaient les autres ? Avaient-ils survécu ? Comment _lui-même_ avait-il survécu ? Et surtout… valait-il encore la peine d’être vivant, dans un tel état ?

Cette impression d’intrusion est malsaine. Pire que la présence d’un Détraqueur, songe Percival. À plusieurs reprises, il s’était retrouvé face à leur bouche édentée, leur face sans visage, leurs mains squelettiques, et jamais l’horreur et la détresse ressenties n’avaient égalé celles qui le harassent à l’instant même. Et l’inconnu, cet immense point d’interrogation qui surplombe son état, le rend fou. Il se sent sali, trahi, humilié. Il porte ses mains à ses tempes, les massant comme pour récupérer ce qui lui a été volé. Sa mémoire, certes, mais il y avait plus, il en est certain, mais quoi, _quoi_?...

Un choc puissant le fait sursauter ; il reconnaît le son du bois qui s’écrase contre la pierre. Une lumière lointaine éclaire légèrement la pièce tandis qu’une silhouette familière s’y découpe. Celle-ci s’approche lentement de lui. La vue lui revient avec peine, mais lorsqu’il fut capable d’examiner l’homme qui s’avançait, il se crut fou. C’était lui-même.

 

\- Vous m’excuserez pour cette entrée un peu brutale, mais je voulais m’assurer que vous seriez éveillé. La prochaine fois, je ferais peut-être plus attention…

 

Percival sait une chose : même fou, même dans un délire ou une dissociation quelconque entre son corps et son esprit, il ne s'exprimerait jamais ainsi. Il regarde ses propres mains et les reconnaît. L’homme qui lui faisait face avait simplement pris son apparence, et il s’agissait naturellement de…

 

\- Ça te revient, maintenant. Je vais te tutoyer, Perce, après tout, on est bien plus qu’intimes, à présent. Regarde-moi. Tu me vas mieux qu’à toi, tu ne trouves pas ?

 

Le mage noir éclate d’un rire glacial. C’était donc bien Grindelwald qui l’avait mis dans cet état. Il l’avait maintenu en vie pour lui dérober son apparence et son identité. Mais le dégoût et le manque que ressentait Percival ne pouvaient être dus qu’à une simple poignée de cheveux arrachée.

 

\- Pas besoin de me jeter ce regard de roquet apeuré, Perce. Je n’en ai pas fini avec toi, il va falloir que tu t’y habitues… Enfin, peut-être que je me suis trompé. En te choisissant, je pensais avoir affaire, en plus du bras droit de Madam Picquery, au meilleur Auror de sa génération. Ma foi, nous faisons tous des erreurs…

 

À mesure que son ennemi parle, la souffrance de Percival augmente. Il a comme des réminiscences d’un traumatisme qu’il aurait occulté. Cette intonation, cette présence… elles ne lui inspirent que de mauvais souvenirs.

 

\- Tu sais, j’ai beau lire tes pensées, ça ne va pas me suffire. Ce semi-dialogue va vite devenir lassant. Je peux comprendre que tu aies peur, mais comme je te l’ai dit, tu vas devoir t’y habituer ; je n’ai presque encore rien fait. Ne me fais pas regretter de t’avoir épargné.

 

 Grindelwald s’accroupit auprès de lui. Il rapproche son visage du sien : Percival a le réflexe de se projeter en arrière et sa tête percute violemment le mur. Remis du choc, il maudit son comportement. De sa carrière, de sa vie, il n’avait jamais eu aussi peur. Il n’avait jamais reculé.

 

\- Je t’assure, il m’est aussi déjà arrivé d’avoir peur de mon propre reflet, reprit Grindelwald en riant. Mais toi… tu ne devrais pas. Allez, Perce, parle-moi, laisse-moi entendre ce que donne cette voix en sortant d’une autre bouche que la mienne ! Je vais avoir besoin d’un modèle pour notre retour à New York.

\- Qu’est-ce que vous m’avez fait ? parvient à articuler Percival, la voix tremblante.

\- Franchement, Graves, tu peux faire mieux que ça. Un homme de ton statut doit bien savoir comment se prépare le Polynectar. Pardonne-moi, au passage, d’avoir mutilé ta coupe si soignée… _Tu parles d’un Auror_ … On lui arrache quatre cheveux et il pleurniche comme au berceau…

\- Il y a plus, Grindelwald, je sais qu’il y a plus…

\- Utilise ta cervelle, tout comme moi. Je dois embrasser ton identité entière, si je veux être crédible. Allez, Perce, ça ne doit pas être la première fois que tu es victime de Legilimancie ! Je concède que ça n’est de loin pas la meilleure sensation au monde, mais fais un effort. Et puis, malgré cela, tu restes très fermé.

 

Le mage noir sort sa baguette de sa poche. Il avance un genou vers Percival, qui se fait violence pour rester de marbre. _Concentre-toi. Tu sais résister. Il ne pourra plus rien tirer de toi_.

 

\- Je te l’avoue, je te promène un peu. Je sais bien ce qui te tracasse. Je voulais te ménager un peu, mais comme tu n’es pas très coopératif, tu ne me laisses pas le choix de recommencer…

 

Grindelwald pose sa main sur le visage de Percival et, de l’autre, pointe sa baguette contre sa tempe. Affaibli et paralysé, ce dernier ne peut pas se débattre physiquement. Il rassemble alors toutes ses forces dans son esprit, ferme toutes les brèches que ses pensées peuvent présenter. Mais tout s’avère inutile.

Une douleur aiguë ramène à la surface cette affreuse sensation qui le hante depuis de longues minutes. Il a l’impression de tout perdre : corps, esprit, souvenirs. Il n’est plus rien, ne signifie rien. C’est encore pire que lorsque Grindelwald lisait ses pensées : l’intrusion est bien plus vile, bien plus humiliante. Percival sait pertinemment ce qui se passe, mais n’ose ouvrir les yeux : il a besoin de laisser planer ce doute inexistant, comme pour se détacher du réel, ne jamais créer le souvenir de cette atteinte. C’est sa seule manière de la supporter. Il ne pleurerait pas, il ne hurlerait pas, mais ses yeux resteraient fermés.

 

\- Regarde, Graves ! Assume ! Si tu ne t’y mets pas tout de suite, les prochaines fois seront encore pires. Alors _ouvre-les-yeux_.

 

Ces derniers mots, probablement doublés d’un Imperium terriblement bien exécuté, font céder Percival. Ses paupières se décollent malgré lui et il est aveuglé par un faisceau argenté sur sa gauche. Il regarde avec horreur un mince filet s’extirper de sa tempe, à peine rattaché à l’extrémité de la baguette du mage noir. Il se sent si _faible_ …

 

\- J’ai entendu dire que vous faisiez preuve de moins de délicatesse face à ce phénomène, au MACUSA… Vos condamnés en subissent autant, et plus encore. Comprends-moi : je ne me serais pas fatigué à élaborer ce plan si je pensais être découvert dès mon arrivée. Ils ne doivent rien soupçonner. Un grand travail m’attends, Perce, prends-le en considération ! Je dois devenir incollable sur toi. Et pour cela, il me faut tes souvenirs…

 

D’un petit coup sec de sa baguette, il laisse tomber dans une fiole le souvenir arraché. Il la referme en foudroyant Percival des yeux. Des yeux qu’il avait vus durant toute sa vie, et qu’il ne reconnaissait désormais plus. Même forme, même couleur, mais un regard si différent. Féroce, glaçant, railleur… les forces de Percival s’amenuisent gravement. Se soumettre au sortilège Doloris le réjouirait presque, compte tenu de l’état dans lequel il se trouve : un rappel, même insoutenable, de son enveloppe corporelle, une preuve que son esprit, son nom, ce qui faisait de lui un être unique à part entière y étaient encore reliés, un choc qui lui donnerait la force de riposter, tout ! tout sauf cette impression de néant…

Grindelwald, qui se délectait de ses pensées, ricane. D’un geste brusque, il se remet debout et toise Percival, un sourire carnassier sur les lèvres.

 

\- On est bien peu de chose… Réduit à désirer le supplice… Quel gâchis. Depuis que je suis entré dans cette pièce, tu n’as fait que de me décevoir. De ce que j’ai pu voir de toi, _avant_ , tu promettais de belles choses. Quelle maîtrise, quel talent ! Une chance que ce soit _moi_ qui veuille prendre ta place, car j’en ai – et de loin – les capacités. Mais n’importe quel imprudent qui aurait voulu son heure de gloire aurait été bien emprunté face à un sorcier de ton envergure.

Les gens doués posent problème, dans ce genre de situation. Te confisquer ta baguette n’aurait pas dû suffire. Mais quand je vois ton état pathétique, je me dis que je n’aurai pas besoin de lier tes mains. Tu n’aurais même pas la force de me faire une pichenette. Je te laisse pour aujourd’hui, Perce, j’ai des souvenirs à réviser, conclut-il en agitant la fiole.

 

La porte se referme lentement derrière lui, laissant Percival Graves diminué, abattu, harassé. Un souvenir, quoi de plus intime ? quoi de plus personnel ? Et cela lui avait été pris de force. Il se sentait vide, il était moins qu’un homme, moins qu’un _être_ … Dès lors, il ne serait plus qu’un récipient dans lequel Grindelwald viendrait régulièrement puiser. Son mental d’acier et sa détermination d’antan avaient disparu : il n’envisageait aucune issue. Son ennemi avait raison : il était si amoindri qu’il ne pourrait produire aucun sort, pas même le plus élémentaire. Percival laisse l’obscurité l’envelopper, espérant que la fatigue et la souffrance le fassent s’éteindre et se fondre définitivement avec le néant.

 

***

 

Les jours passent. Il reste en vie. Cette maudite porte s’ouvre trois fois par jour : un repas, un souvenir arraché. La nausée lui vient à l’idée de manger, car elle est associée à cette douloureuse épreuve. Grindelwald ne lui parle presque plus et, lorsqu’il le fait, adoptait le même ton que l’ancien lui. Percival voyait son ennemi absorber tous ses traits : sa personnalité avait été entièrement transférée en lui, faisant de son existence une parfaite absurdité. Parmi toute cette noirceur, quelques éclaircies, vaines et narcissiques : le talent de Grindelwald faisait que son regard était exactement celui de l’Auror, et même si cela ne faisait qu’envenimer sa tourmente, Percival devait admettre qu’il était assez satisfait de l’autorité et du respect qu’il forçait. C’était par ce regard et cette prestance qu’il était arrivé si haut… pour finir, hélas, si bas.

Les rares paroles qui lui étaient adressées lui avaient appris qu’ils étaient revenus à New York. Cette maudite porte dont le claquement lui inspirait tant d’horreur était en réalité celle d’une Armoire à Disparaître qui trône désormais dans son propre appartement. Mais ces lieux étaient tout sauf son chez-soi. La proximité avec ce monde connu rend la situation encore pire que ce qu’elle est en réalité : tout est à portée de main, mais il demeure si impuissant…

 

\- Je ferais mieux de renvoyer quelques-uns des mieux placés du département. Incapables de remarquer que l’homme qui les préoccupe le plus se trouve juste en face d’eux, marmonna un jour Grindelwald en lui tendant son repas. À leur décharge, ils ont affaire au plus doué des usurpateurs…

 

Le masque de Percival qu’il revêtait si bien tombe pendant une fraction de seconde, dévoilant un sourire sardonique. Reprenant son sérieux, il s’approche du vrai Percival, sortant la baguette de celui-ci pour la placer contre sa tempe. Alors qu’il entame le processus, il reprend la parole :

 

\- J’ai vu Tina, aujourd’hui… Nous avons même pu échanger quelques mots.

\- Tina ?! Qu’est-ce… elle n’a rien à faire…

\- N’est-ce pas ?

 

Cette nouvelle a l’effet d’un choc électrique sur Percival. C'est l’un des premiers contacts avec le monde extérieur qu’il a depuis sa captivité. Puis son instinct lui souffle que cela ne présage rien de bon. Cette brave Porpentina… Une volonté de fer, jusqu’à en être agaçante, mais un bon élément. Son obstination la perdra… surtout si Grindelwald s’en mêle. C’est là que réside le problème : la raison de sa venue au département demeure inconnue, mais n’a, au fond, rien de surprenant. Que Grindelwald la mentionne, en revanche, indique bien qu’il compte en tirer parti.

 

\- Les choses avancent, Mr Graves. Il se trame des choses intéressantes à New York. On dirait que la chance est avec moi…

 

Il quitte la pièce avec la démarche élégante et assurée de son prisonnier. Celui-ci se met à réfléchir intensément, puisant dans ces nouvelles la force nécessaire. Certes, il est toujours impuissant, mais se morfondre n'allait pas améliorer son état. Devenu encore plus fataliste qu’avant, Percival s’était fait à l’idée de mourir. Il n’a aucune idée des intentions de son ennemi, mais il sait qu’une fois que son apparence ne lui serait plus utile, il se débarrasserait de lui comme d’une vieille cape usée. Cette perspective, on le sait, lui était agréable, compte tenu de ce qui restait de lui. Cependant, pourquoi ne pas faire de ses derniers instants quelque chose de plus incarné, de moins passif que ce qu’il subissait depuis des semaines ? Grindelwald l’avait dépossédé de son identité, tant pour les autres que pour lui-même : il ne se reconnaissait plus. Cela changerait. Il lui tiendrait tête du mieux qu’il pourrait. Tenter un sortilège serait vain ; il n’était même pas sûr de parvenir à en produire un, étant privé d’énergie et de baguette. De plus, le mage noir avait un ascendant bien trop fort sur lui. Non, il lui suffirait juste de discuter avec lui. C’était ce qu’il souhaitait, après tout. Et cela permettrait à Percival de mourir en connaissant les raisons de sa capture et les plans de son ennemi. Une mince consolation face à un destin si fade pour un homme de sa trempe…

 

***

 

\- Dites-moi, Graves, depuis quelques temps, vous me paraissez plus loquace…

\- S’il faut mourir, autant être encore maître de soi-même.

\- Oh, tu commences à y prendre goût, alors ? Je t’avais dit que tu t’habituerais, se réjouit Grindelwald, perdant soudainement les manières de son adversaire.

\- Personne ne peut se faire à un tel traitement, Grindelwald. C’est juste que… Je refuse de m’incliner plus longtemps.

\- Ooooh ! Quelle prose, Perce ! Je la garde, celle-là ! Je la sortirai à la plus belle occasion ! Un peu de sérieux, maintenant… Ne t’avise pas à me résister. Tu es un hôte privilégié ; est-ce que tu crois que j’ai déjà traité avec autant de respect et de liberté l’un de mes ennemis auparavant ? Tu manges, tu peux bouger, tu es l’objet de mon attention. Je te conseille de te tenir tranquille, ou tu ne verras plus tes belles mains.

 

Pour ponctuer ses mots, il s’insinue dans l’esprit de Percival et lui fait revivre ses pires souvenirs. La plupart d’entre eux datent de quelques jours à peine. À nouveau, l’Auror se sent vide et insignifiant, dégoûté de tout et souillé par les pires immondices. Lui adressant un dernier sourire satisfait, Grindelwald reprend son attitude et s’éclipse.

Les courts épisodes de force et de courage qu’avait vécus Percival durant ces derniers jours viennent d’être réduits à néant. Tout cela ne sert à rien, pense-t-il. Grindelwald est trop puissant, il a trop le dessus. Il pouvait faire tous les efforts du monde pour retrouver une contenance, le mage noir n’aurait qu’à tirer un peu plus sur la corde, lui arracher un souvenir de plus, franchir des barrières encore plus intimes chez lui pour le neutraliser. Il n’y a rien à faire.

Les ténèbres l’enveloppent. Pas même un mince rai de lumière ne filtre au-dessus du seuil : il n’y a que lui, et l’ombre. Percival s’allonge sur le sol, fixant un point face à lui. Hormis ce contact avec la surface dure et glacée, aucun repère spatial ne s’offre à lui. Il tourne sa tête à gauche, puis à droite : aucune variation. Il apprécie étrangement cette sensation. Tâchant d’oublier la pression qu’il exerce sur le sol, il s’imagine en train de flotter dans le néant, immatériel, sans nom, sans visage, sans histoire. Une impression de légèreté l’envahit. Puisse-t-il disparaître ainsi, fondre dans la nuit, s’évaporer…

Machinalement, il se met à tracer des arabesques invisibles de ses mains. Il sent remuer en lui, comme un chaudron bouillonnant, sa magie éteinte depuis des semaines. Que lui coûterait-il d’essayer ? Percival murmure quelques incantations, des sorts sans autre effet que de minuscules étincelles colorées, des sillons de fumée bleue ou argentée qui viennent s’enrouler autour de lui. Pour vérifier si son talent n’a définitivement pas disparu, il essaie des sortilèges informulés : il y parvient également. Il n’avait rien perdu de ses dons.

Lui vient alors une idée qu’il savait insensée. Ce sortilège était bien trop puissant et complexe pour y parvenir sans baguette et si démuni. Son instinct et sa détresse le poussent cependant à tenter l’exploit. Percival concentre toute son énergie et toute son attention dans sa poitrine. C’est une méthode de focalisation qui, jadis, lui garantissait la réussite. Dans le fouillis sombre de ses souvenirs, il écarte les nuages noirs et les épais feuillages qui obscurcissent les faibles lueurs plus gaies d’un temps passé. Il en agrippe quelques-uns, les rassemble en une sphère mentale d’énergie positive, et continue à se concentrer intensément sur son objectif.

Il n'a jamais su combien de temps il a passé à répéter la formule, jusqu’à en avoir la gorge sèche, à sentir ses doigts vibrer, à tout à coup apercevoir les prémices d’un résultat puis les voir s’évanouir. Ces minces idées de sortilège suffisaient à le convaincre de s’acharner, ce qui l'a finalement mené à une grande victoire.

Une volute argentée s’épaissit et se courbe en tous sens, se rassemblant en une espèce de masse informe. Puis des traits caractéristiques se dessinent jusqu'à former la silhouette d'un corbeau. L’être tout entier de Percival s'emplit d’une agréable sensation de chaleur et de joie : son Patronus vient d’apparaître sous ses yeux, lui apportant réconfort et lumière.

Des larmes se mettent à couler de ses yeux tandis que l’oiseau effectue des tours en volant dans la pièce, laissant derrière lui une fine poussière argentée. Le corbeau vient se poser aux côtés de son créateur et recouvre son visage de son aile. Le bonheur de Percival est tel qu’il en a presque envie de rire, sous l’effet du relâchement de toute la tension nerveuse accumulée pendant ces dernières semaines. Il contemple son Patronus d’un œil ému et le garde auprès de lui durant des heures, le faisant disparaître dès qu’il entend les pas de Grindelwald approcher.

Cette trouvaille lui permit de vivre quelques jours heureux, à faire apparaître son Patronus à chaque moment de solitude. Il se rattachait à lui comme à un dernier lien avec la vie et l’espoir. Bien sûr, cela ne passa pas inaperçu.

La porte s’ouvre violemment. Le corbeau a à peine le temps de disparaître. Ca n'aurait rien changé, de toute manière. Grindelwald _savait_ , Percival l’avait deviné au premier regard.

 

\- Alors comme ça, on s’amuse à faire le grand Graves, à retrouver son panache ? Un Patronus sans baguette ! Je te félicite, vraiment ! Mais ne te réjouis pas de mes louanges, Graves, tu vas très vite le regretter…

 

De deux coups de baguette, Grindelwald lacère les paumes de Percival. Une douleur aiguë l’assaille et lui arrache un cri rauque.

 

\- Tu veux jouer au plus malin et prévenir tes amis du MACUSA à mon insu ? Tu ne te rappelles donc pas que ton esprit est le mien ? Dès que j’ai vu que tu avais vraiment meilleure mine, je n’ai eu qu’à lire un peu tes pensées pour comprendre ce qui se passait. _Incarcerem_!

 

De puissants liens viennent enserrer Percival. Grindelwald le toise d’un regard encore inédit, d’une violence et d’une cruauté extrêmes.

 

\- Vous croyez que j’aurais envie de l’éloigner de moi ? Cela ne m’a même pas traversé l’esprit… Laissez-le-moi, je v-… je vous en supplie…

\- Trop facile, Graves, trop facile. Je veux bien croire que dans ton état, tu veuilles juste avoir un petit doudou. Mais le risque est trop grand. À partir de maintenant, tu n’auras plus mon traitement de faveur. _Endoloris_!

 

La souffrance le fait se tordre en tous sens, dans la limite de mouvement permise par les liens qui le retiennent. Grindelwald le torture pendant plus d’un quart d’heure, riant à chaque contraction de son visage. Puis, sans doute lassé, il s’en va, laissant Percival dans une salle plus noire et bien plus terrifiante que jamais.

Le sang continue de couler de ses paumes. Le cœur battant, immobile, Percival Graves fixe droit devant lui. Il tâche de reproduire l’expérience incorporelle qu’il avait vécue quelques jours plus tôt, en vain. Tout lui a été arraché : son nom, son visage, son histoire. Les dernières onces de son bonheur. Il espère que la douleur le tuera. À présent, qu’on le retrouve un jour ou non n’a absolument plus d’importance. Au contraire, il veut se perdre, et que toute trace vivante de ce qu’il a été disparaisse. Ce qui comptait, c’était l'arrestation de cet homme. Lui, il ne peut plus rien y faire. Mais quelqu’un, quelque part, en avait sûrement les moyens.

Il regarde l’ombre. Son corps endolori est parcouru de fourmillements. Il imagine, découpée dans les ténèbres, la silhouette d’un corbeau étendant ses ailes. Il repense à tous ses souvenirs partagés malgré lui avec Grindelwald : ses jeunes années à Ilvermorny, son parcours pour devenir Auror, ses promotions, ses succès, ses captures, ses erreurs aussi, ses doutes, ses déceptions, ses échecs. Il les compte, les recompte, tâche de les refaire siens. Il revoit des visages, ceux de ses parents, celui de Madam Picquery, grave et préoccupé, celui de Porpentina Goldstein, intimidé et curieux, ceux de ses employés, ses collègues, ceux de ses ennemis, l’expression de peur et d’incompréhension au moment où il les arrêtait, les regards de haine et d’admiration qui lui étaient tour à tour adressés… Et pendant ce temps, il continue de se représenter son immense corbeau piquer le sol autour de lui, lui creusant une tombe accueillante et confortable. Percival sent ses membres s’alourdir, se sent glisser dans un sommeil profond, si profond. Avec de douces pensées, il s’imagine s’enfoncer dans sa tombe.

**Author's Note:**

> J'espère que cet OS vous a plu !  
> JKR a tout gâché en disant que Grindelwald n'avait pas utilisé de Polynectar, ce qui réduit fortement les chances de survie de Percival... Je maintiens quand même mes positions et cet OS est un gros headcanon pour moi x)
> 
> Concernant la personnalité de Grindelwald... je suis contre le cliché du psychopathe fou et sadique qui rigole à tout va, mais le jeu de Depp à la fin du film m'a orienté vers un personnage comme celui-ci... oups ? :)


End file.
